One type of printing device well known in the art converts multi-tone image data to binary image data using a dither matrix and forms a binary image with toner based on the binary image data. This type of printing device generally uses a clustered-dot dither matrix having a plurality of sub-matrices (basic matrices) with threshold values set so that a single dot grows from a starting pixel in each sub-matrix as the input value increases.